Times Change
by rowlingrulz
Summary: "Grandad Weasley will never forgive you if you married a pureblood." Oh, he is going to be so disappointed when he comes to know,that Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy will make great friends.     This is my first serial fic. Read, and review!
1. Chapter 1

Times Change.

As soon as the first rays of the sun splashed on me, I awoke with a start, feeling confused. I was never an early riser. But realization dawned on me, and I smiled wide.

I am going to Hogwarts today!

Ever since James had been there last year, I had been dying to go. And I'll not be there alone. I'll have Albus too! He is my favorite cousin.

"Rose dear? Are you awake? Get up soon, remember we have to leave for King's Cross early."

"Yes, mum." I said, running off to do my chores.

In half an hour, I stood in front of the mirror, examining myself. I had my brand new Hogwarts uniform, and I smiled. I am looking forward to Hogwarts. I've read all my first year books, and mum gave me some books to look up at Hogwarts library. She told me not to worry if someone called me a know-it-all, and to tell the person to mind his own business.

"Rose, come sweetheart, we're leaving."

I saw my dad dragging the suitcase and I followed him, nervousness starting to strain my slightly freckled face. Dad noticed it, gave me a wink, and kept horns behind mum's head, who was consoling Hugo that he'll go next year.

I crossed my hands, but gave a smirk to my dad, shaking my head. Dad magicked the suitcase to stand near the garage, and kneeled beside me, until he came upto my eye level.

"Rose." He breathed. "My baby, right? And she's off to Hogwarts already!" He traced the outline of my face. "Just don't do anything stupid there, won't you?"

"Let me think dad." I said, pouting. "Mum reckons there couldn't be a bigger rule breaker than you, and you are advising me not to."

I heard mum snigger slightly behind, and dad scowled at her. "The thing is, Rosie," He said, straightening up, "I want you to be the better person."

I rolled my eyes heavenwards, and jumped as Albus' head appeared from the flames in the fire place.

"Rose." He shouted. "Do you want to miss the train? Mum and dad are fretting around-"  
>I heard him wince as a hand grabbed his neck and he vanished. Uncle Harry's head appeared in his place. "Morning, Ron, Hermione." He nodded. Then he turned behind and shouted. "What d'you think Albus? I've not taught you to do that properly yet."<p>

"You people hurry, and be there by the next half an hour, or we'll have no pressure not waiting. We're already late." Uncle Harry said, and winked at my horrified face before he vanished.

"Okay, time to move."  
>We all got in our car, and dad started the engine. Mum had a worried face.<p>

"Ron," She said. "This is the first time you are taking us in the car with you in control." She leaned in to him. "Are you sure you passed through the driving test without…er…any _cheating_?" She said quickly in undertone.

Dad chuckled, and said. "No, Herms, I'll have you there like a pro. Ever heard, Rosie?"  
>He leaned in to me. "That I was a driving pro?"<p>

"Is it true mum?" I asked her, smirking at my dad's crestfallen face.

"No. He, in fact, drove a flying car so badly that he crashed it in the Hogwarts Whomping Willow." Mum said, winking at dad. "Oh, and Ron, stop calling me Herms. Sounded like Percy's owl."

Within minutes, we were battling the crowds at the King Cross station. We reached the barrier between platform nine and ten.

"Well, who wants to go first?" Mum asked.

"Me!" Hugo and I said. We looked at each other.  
>"Us?" I asked him. He nodded, looking at me sourly. I guess he wasn't over with the jealousy of me going to Hogwarts this year.<p>

We ran for the barrier and came to the other side clean. I looked for Albus.

"That git, Harry." Dad said in undertone. "Told us to hurry and he isn't here yet.  
>"Oh he is." Mum pointed, a few feet away. And sure enough, we saw them.<p>

I gave a squeal, and hugged Albus, he patted me clumsily. "Oh Al." I said. "Weird as it was, I was about to think you weren't coming!"

"Hey hey, get a grip, kids." It was James. He had the I've-found-something look in his face complete with a nasty grin. "Hey!" He beckoned the adults. "Guess what? I found Teddy and Victoire…" he flashed a triumphant gesture- " Kissing."

Oh, old news. Vic confided this to me last year.  
>"Wow. If they get married, he can really become a part of our family!" Albus said in awe.<p>

I became bored with the talk and looked around. Students, dressed in muggle attire and uniform were kissing there parents good bye. I saw Vic with aunt Fleur. She winked at me.

I saw three people huddled in a corner, speaking something secretively. There was a man who looked so resembling to the boy, and there was a woman. I immediately recognized them. The Malfoys

Dad had told me lots about the Malfoys. They were obsessed with pureblood tradition and dark arts, although mum says that pertains to only Lucius Malfoy who is currently rotting away in Azkaban. When it comes to facts, I agree to my mum, because, as she puts it, "Ron is sometimes as stereotypic as the Malfoys."

"Beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank god you inherited your mom's brains." Dad said, referring to Scorpius, the boy who resembled his dad Draco, and also the son of Astoria Malfoy.

"Don't be too close to him, though. Granddad Weasley will never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

I hardly registered what dad was saying. I wad busy staring at the boy. Scorpius.

No one has the right to jump to conclusion about a kid just because of his lineage. I never had believed in such nonsense.

I saw Scorpius turn to my side when his parents were talking to each other. I stood unblinkingly, gazing into his eyes. He gave a nod, a smile and turned back.

I smirked at my dad. Oh, he is going to be so disappointed when he comes to know.  
>When he comes to know, that Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy will make great friends. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Times Change

Chapter 2

"Bye, sweetheart. Have a good year." Mum and dad waved me from the platform.

I smiled small, and gave them a nod. My stomach did a few funny shakes as the train gave a lurch and started. Albus, James, and a couple of other first years sat in our compartment. I joined Albus and James in a game of exploding snap. I gleefully watched a pile blow in front of James, when _he_ entered.

His eyes raked the compartment and found mine. Albus and James looked up at him politely. Then Albus stood up.

"Hey, you are Scorpius, right?" He asked, smiling. Scorpius nodded.

"Look, I…err…, we don't care much about the past, and so…I am Albus. Albus Potter." He stretched his hand.

On hearing the name Potter, a few people gasped and stared, Albus and James rolled their eyes and shrugged. Scorpius, however, gave a weak smile and shook his hand.

"Thanks." Scorpius said, his eyes meeting mine. "I'll come in a while." His eyes and mine connected for a few seconds, and he left.

I waited for two minutes. Then I got up. "One sec, Al and James." I said, striding out of the compartment. I walked ahead of few compartments, and stopped.

He was waiting almost in the edge of the train. He turned and saw me. We never said a word. He sat on a seat. I looked around, the place was empty. I sat next to him.

Why? What happened to me? He just stares at me, and I follow him like a magnet. Dad could be right- he is a Malfoy, and he is luring me to danger!

I glared at my hand as though it had spoken those words to me. No. I know Scorpius is the friend I wish to be with. I know. My heart says so.

"Rose Weasley." He said. I jumped. His voice was like honey. Sweet, floaty and-

"Nice name." He said feebly. "Suits you." I blushed.

"Well? Why do you think so?" I asked him, hoping to engage him in a decent conversation without staring and blushing.

"Hmm, a rose looks enchanting." He didn't blush, but a small pink tinge appeared in his cheek. I laughed.

"I look enchanting?" I asked him, surveying him.

"Hell, yeah. Must've been from your mum." He said automatically. "My dad reckons your mum looks pretty."

Talk about news. "Draco Malfoy says Hermione Granger looks pretty?" I asked him incredulously.

"The second wizarding war is over Rose. Old prejudices, old stories." Scorpius said, grinning slightly. "Funny how a person turns out if he wasn't manipulated by his dad, huh? That's the reason we don't speak about Lucius anymore. He doesn't matter, and dad says it serves him right to rot in Azkaban."

"Must make a mental note to mention it to my dad." I muttered. Scorpius' smile faded.

"Look, Rose. I don't want anybody to know about us as friends…I mean," He said, sounding anxious and giving me a reproachful look. "People will try separating us."

"But you said old prejudices-"

"Yeah, I said that. But, seriously Rose, you don't expect my dad and your mum to suddenly have a get together?" He said, sighing. "It will raise some eyebrows, Rose."

"Yeah." I muttered, thinking hard. How in the world did Scorp and I talk like this? It seemed…forbidden. Oh, we shouldn't have been talking like this. Dad will expect me to jinx him, not have sweet talks. "Listen, Scorp." I said, getting up. " I should get going. Albus will arrange a search party for me if I don't return."

Scorpius sat staring. I cocked my eyebrows. "What?" I asked.

"You called me…_Scorp_." He said, pronouncing the word as though it was glass. I blushed furiously.

"Don't like it?" I asked teasingly, with a mockingly disappointed tone.

Scorpius smirked, his face looking sharper. "You bet, Miss Weasley. I'll owl you, can I? After dinner to your dorm?"

Of course! My heart leapt but I returned his smirk. "You bet, Mister Malfoy." I said smoothly, turning away.

I walked back to the compartment, feeling anxious. I thought Scorp would come running behind to confirm if he could really owl me. Heck, is he serious about our friendship? I walked a bit faster, my heart feeling a bit heavy. He had just come to taunt me, hadn't he? The very idea of our friendship must have been a joke good enough for his weight in gold. A single tear streaked my face, as I was a foot away from the compartment. I brushed it away, and gripped the handle, ready to swing it to get inside.

"Rose! Wait, one sec!"

Good, I thought, my heart now fluttering. Of course, Scorp would come. He would be serious about our friendship. I turned.

God, no.

It was Albus.

"Rose, the express…"

For the first time in my life, I wasn't happy to see him.

"…the trolley lady just passed…"

Oh, is Scorp _seriously_ not serious about our friendship?

"…will be reaching by five minutes, Rose, are you even listening?" Albus asked, tentatively, edging backwards as though I was advancing on him with a knife.

I realized I was glaring at him fiercely, deep in thought. I relaxed a bit. "Sorry Al." I said sweetly. "I was thinking about…something."

"Like…plotting to kill me?" Al asked, his sarcastic smile flickering, as though he was unsure if it wasn't true.

"Yeah. So leave me alone if you wanted to live a bit longer." I said, and walked in the compartment. James looked at me and winked. "Secret meeting?" he asked icily in my ear.

"None of your business." I told him in an equally icy tone. I saw the train slowing down, and walked to stand next to the door. I saw Albus approaching me and turned towards the gate. Al stood right behind me.

"You know Rosie, I think Al is right." He whispered in my ear huskily.

I shivered.

Review…pleassssssse?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

I felt heavy after dinner. I was glad and everything, the sorting hat had chosen me to Gryffindor (as my family had, for ages), but I was astonished when Scorp was also chosen in my house. I noticed that the sorting hat took an especially long time for him, but as it shouted "GRYFFINDOR" nobody clapped, as they were shell shocked that the 'Malfoy kid' would only go to Slytherin, let alone Gryffindor.

"Dad will be pleased."

I jumped, and saw Scorp standing next to me. In the front, Albus had struck a conversation with a brown haired girl named Jess Finnegan.

"You hope so?" I asked Scorpius, raising an eyebrow.

"Totally. He is very desperate to get out of these prejudices. That's why," He lowered his voice. "That's why he told me the Sorting Hat takes your choice into the account."

"I know." I said. "Al told me." I said.

"His dad told him?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah…he told me he was feeling a bit peaky about what would happen if he was sorted into Slytherin. So Uncle Harry told him."

"You know Rose," Scorpius said, grasping my shoulders, making sure no one was around. "Even if I am in Gryffindor, I still think it's not safe to out in open like we're friends."

I sighed. "If you say so, Scorp."

"Thanks." Scorp said and gave a small smile which I returned. I gave a nod and turned back.

"Rose?"

I turned. "Yeah?"

"I…just…" Scorpius stammered, twisting his robes with his fingers. "Okay." He muttered to himself.

He took a deep breath. "Rose, I might be a bit of an idiot sometimes, so if you are okay with that…" he trailed off, looking at me anxiously.

"Yeah, I am an idiot too, so we're even." I said, and we laughed.

"I totally agree with zat." A voice said. Horror filled my heart, and we turned.

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god…

It was Vic. Knowing her, she'd not take this seriously, but the shock in her eyes gave me hints that she _might _do something…like, write about this to dad?

I seriously hope not.

"To bed, you two." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a prefect." She said haughtily, looking at our stupefied faces. "Ten points from Slytherin…" Her eyes landed on Scorp's and she smirked. "That is, if you don't go to ze bed."

Scorpius was smiling. "By all means, do so." He said sincerely.

Vic wasn't expecting that. She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "O really?" She asked aggressively. She moved over to Scorp and faced him.

"So…You don't mind your Slytherin buddies lose their chances for ze inter-house cup, huh? Like I'm going to believe you! "

She turned to me and gripped my hands. It was painful.

"Listen Rose." She said sounding serious. "It's a good thing, this house unity and the other blah blah blah, but this is a Malfoy, okay? I know Uncle Ron told you not to go close with him, and you talk to him when no one's around?"

"But-" I said, sounding indignant. It's my choice, who I want to hang out with. Vic, heck, even dad, considering he is Ronald Weasley have no share in telling who I have to go around with.

"You listen to me, you better. You'll regret if you don't." She gave me a hard pat and sent a look at Scorpius as though he was someone contagious. She turned and returned to her bed.

We were left alone again. Scorp looked hurt, so pitiful that I wanted to kill Vic that moment. He bit his lips. "Rose-"

"Don't take a word she said." I spat out harshly. "She is gentle, Victoire, just like Uncle Bill, but sometimes she takes in Aunt Fleur's bossy side. When she does, she doesn't usually know what she is talking about, and she regrets about it later."

"Goodnight Rose." Scorpius said sweetly.

"Night, Scorp." I said, and retired to bed.

I came down early for breakfast. Scorp was still in the dorm, and Albus was about to come with me down but realized he was wearing mis-matched shoes and socks when Fred asked if he could stamp on the darker one to make it as light and dusty as the other.

I share the same room as Jess Finnegan, the brown haired who was talking to Albus yesterday. We are now sort of close, and she tells me how her dad Seamus was a good friend of my parents, and Uncle Harry.

"Ooooh, Rose Weasley?" Jess was saying, her eyes wide. "Your dad and your uncle Harry shared the same room with me dad, he keeps telling me. He says he was always in awe with your mum, the brightest witch of her age. Me dad reckons you may be as bright, and told me that nobody who is brilliant is off their rocker! No, sir!" She said all this vey fast, and I wasn't sure what reply to give back, so I just gave a short nod.

"All right, Rosie?" Teddy asked, passing by me.

"Yeah, just tell your girlfriend to shut her nose, right?" I told him, grinning slyly.

Teddy merely grunted, and walked towards Vic. I hope she stops poking her head into other's business after "'E is ze most charmin'" Teddy talks to her. But to my disappointment, Teddy walked over, and I saw both of them hug each other and kissed like there will be no tomorrow.

Forget about Teddy telling her to keep her nose to herself, when he pushed a strand of her silver hair away from her nose. I rolled my eyes.

Okay, I have better things to do than see them doing stuffs they were supposed to do inside a locked room, so I diverted my attention to the Slytherin table. I saw Sabrina Zabini talk animatedly to Stella Flint. I caught both of their eyes. They gave me a smile which I returned.

I looked around the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables and saw some people whom my dad had introduced- Norman McMillan, Gretel and George Finch-Flenchy, Warren Boot, and Kelsey Corner.

"Hi, Rosie!" Cousin Audrey said, smiling. "I have so much to do, the Head Girl duties are overflowing, and my NEWT test workloads are just tiring. See you in a bit." She said and walked pompously. Just like her dad Uncle Percy.

Then I saw Scorp, walking into the hall, his platinum blonde hair glistening in the sunlight. He looked_ sooooo_ like an angel.

"Morning, Rose." He said, and sat next to me. "Your cousin Albus shares my room, you know? We're pretty close now, so we will have no problem with him. But I am not so sure about your French sister, who brawled with us yesterday."

"Oh, don't mind Victoire, like I told you. Ooooh, chocolate éclair, my favorite dessert!" I delightfully wolfed the dessert, and Scorp chuckled.

"Waf ho unhy?" I asked him between mouthfuls. I swallowed a piece hurriedly. "What's so funny?' I hissed.

"Lets just say, wolfing down and Rose don't mix." Scorp said soberly, looking amused.

"Well, you don't know me. I am a great little actress." I said proudly.

"Well, monster _could be_ the term." Scorp said, thinking mockfully.

"You take care, Mr. Malfoy." I said warningly. We laughed.

"'Lo, Scorpius, Rose." Albus slurred, yawning. "I slept while ser…ser…searching for the socks and shoes."

"_Regulo Actovius!_" I said, pointing my wand at Al. a blue light hit him and he sat upright.

"Where did you come up with that?" Scorp asked admiringly. "That was brilliant."

"Mum keeps using it on dad when he does the chores." I said, grinning.

"Come, let's go, we have…Herbology first." Scorp said, and we made our way together.

Professor Longbottom was waiting for us in greenhouse one, occasionally squeezing a stem of a plant or patting a bud. He smiled at us.

"Alright Rosie, and…Scorpius?" He asked astonished. "I don't have Slytherin now; it's only Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

"Oh, he's Gryffindor, Professor Longbottom." I said smiling. Longbottom looked shocked.

"But…he's a Malfoy…" He said. "Congrats son, you've been enrolled as the eight wonder of the world."

"Father told me to send you his warm regards, and no pun intended." Scorpius said sincerely.

"Father? Oh, Draco Malfoy sends me his best wishes? The world is turning upside down!" Longbottom said, amused. "Oh, there you are Albus."

Albus came into the green house talking animatedly with Jess, who giggled when she saw us. She sent a wink in my direction.

Longbottom cleared his throat. "I've to show you something interesting." He said.

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

The plant and the McLaggen

"Everyone there?" Longbottom said, looking around. "Right. Gather everyone, around here. Keep five feet away from this box." He gestured to a wooden box kept in a dark corner.

"This plant is not for your year, but for the start of Herbology, I'd like to show you a power a plant has. It is not just an innocent piece of parchment; it can be useful, as well as fateful to us."

"This plant's name is Devil's Snare. Anyone-"I raised my hand. Longbottom grinned. "Ah, of course, Miss Weasley. So what d'you know about the Devil's Snare?"

"It is a plant that likes the dark." I said, having the text by heart. "It shoots out tentacles to a potential victim and attempts to strangle them. I've read about it outside."

"Good. Five for Gryffindor." Longbottom said. "Okay, now I want no one, absolutely no one to come beyond this line." He drew a line with his toe in the mud. "If you do, you'd most likely end up in the hospital wing." He made the box open with a small flick in the wand, and everybody gasped.

"Now I've put down a slowing spell in this plant, so the tentacles will move in a snail's pace. Watch the emerging one." Professor Longbottom said excitedly. "Isn't it a beauty?"

The class went on for an hour, and I returned to our dorm for a rest. I leaned in a couch and closed my eyes a bit. Then I felt something poke me.

"Wha- Oh, Tonks!" I smiled at our family owl, with a letter. I eagerly opened, and found it was from mum.

_Dear Rosie,_

_I hope you are enjoying school. I just want to inform you, if there's anything, anything that you'd want to tell me, write it and send it to home. I'm saying so, because you do not say half of what happens when dad's around. He'll be out for three months, so. Spill everything out, and I am not going to be mad at you for anything unacceptable- or so the other's say- you must've done. Love you._

_Mum _

She must've known. Is she going to disapprove mine and Scorp's relationship if she finds out? I shrugged the thoughts out, and wrote a reply. I re-read it after finishing.

_Mum,_

_Everything is OK. I have the strange feeling you do know what happened, your words suggested so. I think Vic must have written to you._

_It's Scorpius Malfoy, mum. We've been good friends. He's now in Gryffindor, and he is not like how dad said Malfoys are. He is sweet, comforting and warm. It was like, instant, we just became friends._

_He doesn't mean any harm. I don't care what you'd say, but we are BFFs._

_Rose_

I tied the parchment to Tonk's leg, and watched him fly away.

After finishing transfiguration with Professor Scott, Al, Scorp, Jess and me hurried to potions. We are a sort of gang now, and get along very easily. We trudged to the dungeons and greeted professor Bones.

"Come along, come along." Bones said, beaming on us. Once everyone had assembled, she gave a small cough.

"So, you've come hear to learn potions." She said, in a brisk manner. "You will find this subject enthralling, fun, but also…a bit tough. So, I expect you to follow everything I say, thereby making potion making cherishable." She moved to the front, and looked around.

"Potion making requires concentration." She stated gravely. "So I'll divide you into pairs."

To our dismay, she split the four of us. Al was paired with a freckled face, sour girl called Doreen Lindy. Jess was paired with a chatterbox, Norma Sofia. Scorp was trapped with a snide and unpleasant guy, Robby Stalker. And me, Mitchell McLaggen.

Oh no.

Mitchell McLaggen is one of the most arrogant people you'll ever find. It's not just him- mum says his whole family is like that. It's a shame he has considerable talents, and comes from a rich family. His dad Cormac works as the senior undersecretary in the ministry. I watched him with narrowed eyes as he casually strolled to my seat. He threw me a sneering look, and sat beside me. I looked away, but felt his stares penetrating my skull.

"First we'll be preparing the hiccup curing concoction. For that you'll need…" She waved her hand and the ingredients appeared. "These." She said with a flourish. "Now, I want you to first identify and collect these from the cupboard."

I rose and reached the cupboard ignoring McLaggen. I found the vial of cobra venom, roots of blue grass…

"Forgotten me, haven't you?"

I stilled, and closed my eyes. Oh, not him.

"Hey Rose Weasley." He turned me and I still had my eyes squeezed shut. "Why don't we have a good potion making experience together, huh?"

I gritted my teeth as so not to shout something vulgar to him in front of Professor Brown.

"Why'd ya close your eyes?" McLaggen crooned. "Do I so have an effect on you?" He asked in an offhand manner.

My eyes flew open. I took his hand, gave it such a hard shake that he winced, and threw it down. "Rose Weasley." I snapped, at him. "Very, very, _pleased_, to meet you. Now are you through?" I turned back to the cupboard to search for the remaining ingredients.

McLaggen stood behind, occasionally breathing in my ear and pulling my pony tail. After collecting the ingredients, I turned to him.

"Would you like me to tell Brown about your etiquette?" I asked threateningly.

McLaggen considered. "Hmmm." He said, staring at my skull again. "If that would mean losing you as a pair, no." He drawled.

"Exactly. But I would so like you to lose me as a pair." I said smirking. "Professor Brown?" I called out. Everybody turned.

Professor Brown looked at me. "What is it, Miss…"

"Weasley, Rose Weasley, Professor. Can I choose someone else as a partner?"

Professor Brown raised her eyebrows. "And what for, Miss Weasley?"

"Because, he doesn't let me go on with my potions work."

"No Professor." McLaggen said innocently. "She just wants to sit with her friends."

"No, Weasley. No changing. And no more explanations." Professor Brown said when I opened my mouth to protest.

I threw a dirty look at McLaggen. On the opposite bench, Scorp looked concerned.

"You know?" McLaggen whispered in my ear when Brown started giving instructions to make the potion. "You look pretty when you scrunch your face."

I ignored him. I started to mix grape juice and dandelions together.

"And, freckles suit you. Especially the ones on your chubby cheeks…"

"…after you're all done with the grinding, add the cobra venom…"

"…such pouty lips…"

I faced McLaggen fiercely. "I don't want to discuss my physical features with you, hear that?" I said snappishly, and resumed stirring the venom on the cauldron.

"Hey," McLaggen said, adopting a sweet honey voice. "I look good, and you look awesome. So if we both just…"

"Not interested." I hissed at him. I stamped his leg while I added the vanilla essence.

"Ouch!" McLaggen whimpered. "Hey honey, get a life!" He simpered.

"Now, you must've been done, so pour a table spoon of sample in the vial, and submit it here." Brown said.

I poured a spoonful of my sample, and put the stopper on it.

"Talk somethin' Rosie Weesy." McLaggen whispered.

"Yeah I will!" I said severely. "I have done single handed what we're supposed to do together, you loser. You've done nothing! And my potion is perfect." I said.

"Yeah, you are my know it all." He drawled. "But shouldn't you be a teensy less over confident?"

"You talk to yourself." I said, throwing him a scowl.

"Am talkin' to ya." He said, his voice like poisoned honey.

"And am leavin' " I said, pulling a falsely sweet smile, and rushed out of the classroom.

Outside, I saw Scorp, looking at McLaggen, hurt. He spied me looking at him.

He came nearer, and bit his lips.

"He…he isn't getting you, right?" He asked fearfully.

"Don't be a prat." I said, rolling my eyes. "Of course he isn't."

"Is he hurting you?" He asked, sternly.

'No." I said quietly.

No. I don't want him to know. But why?

I think I'll write to mum again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I made way to the dormitory, presumably, light hearted. Charms went well, with Professor Joanna, a round faced, young French who transformed the classroom into a party room. For the first charms lesson treat, she made colorful balloons; springs appear out of her wand, gave us a bit of lockets that sang something when opened as a souvenir to mark this class. She didn't teach anything today, but warned that this wouldn't happen from tomorrow.

But the best thing that happened then was the non-existence of McLaggen, since he was a Ravenclaw, and we don't have charms with Ravenclaws.

"Coming to bed Rose?" Jess asked sleepily. "Am…am…sleepy."

"I'll come in a minute Jess." I said, and smiled. She climbed the dorm staircase.

I grabbed a parchment and wrote:

_Dear mum,_

_We've had our first day, it was great. I just have 1 problem, and I'll make it short._

_You've heard of Mitchell McLaggen, mum? Of course you have, you have told me about his dad. Well, he is such a trouble._

I paused. I so much wanted to use 'bastard' instead of 'trouble', but mum has this 'drawing a line' for my use of language.

_Professor Bones made me sit beside him, and he was literally…flirting, mum, I don't know what to do. I made it clear I detest him, but, he says all those stuffs that made me want to kick his face off, if alone I didn't want Bones taking points away from Gryffindor._

_Looking forward for the free advice,_

_Rose_

_P.S. Al, Scorp, I and Jess Finnegan are pretty close now. And Al and Jess are even closer, I think!_

There was more twenty minutes for curfew, so I took the letter and reached the owlery, to post them. I selected a good school owl, and sent the letter through it, after giving it a few treats.

I hurried to the common room. I clambered the steps with hurry, as I was alone.

I thought about Al and Jess as I walked. Are they truly 'close' now? Or are they like Scorp and me, like, best friends?

Al is a slightly timid person, and Jess is open and all. They don't match well, but they get along really fine…I mused absentmindedly, as I climbed the steps.

It happened in a second. I forgot to jump over a trick step, lost my balance, and fell before I could yell. I prepared for the muddle I am about to be, with broken bones all over.

But I never hit the hard surface. Instead, I landed somewhere, in…in someone's arms? I gratefully faced my savior, but I gasped in shock.

It was McLaggen. He was grinning like a dog which had got a huge bone.

"What're you here for?" I asked him harshly.

"Now, now, is that the way to speak to the gentleman who just rescued you, my lady?" He asked, smiling with constrained glee.

"Gentleman? You?" I snorted. "And you have saved me, thank you very much, now please leave me so that I can go back to my common room." I spat.

"Leave you?" McLaggen sported an amused look. "No Rose, I think you look slightly dizzy. Let me transport you, I think?" he smirked at me.

"Gerroff…off me!" I screamed, struggling to free myself from the chains that were his arms.

"Hush…" McLaggen addressed me like a baby. "Merlin, Rose. Stop screaming and wasting your energy. Let's have a pact, shall we?"

"What d'you mean, you flipper?" I growled at him.

"Let's say, if I get to carry you all the way to the common room, you'll get to score your potions marks, geddit?" He said with a laugh. 

I stared at him disbelievingly. The nerve of him! Seriously.

"No, you'll not carry me. I know how to take care of my potion marks." I said, kicking him with my knee. Looks like he didn't expect that from me, he let out a small "Ouch!" and dropped me. I sprinted away with my fastest potential.

"You wait, Rose. You just wait!" He said, after shouting a string of swears at me.

"No, I won't." I said. I had an idea, and turned back at him.

"_Pertificus Totalus_!"

I laughed at the sight of a frozen McLaggen, whose eyes glared angrily at me.

I posted the letter with the help of one of the school owl. While returning, I almost got caught by Audrey as I was out after curfew started. Nevertheless, I returned safe to the dorm, the Fat Lady screaming at me for waking her up. Jess had already fallen asleep. So I flopped down in my bed, and woke kind of late next morning.

"Wake up, WAKE UP. We're half an hour late!" Jess shook me violently, and I gasped. I threw my uniform on myself, and rushed to the Great Hall. Thankfully, we still had some sandwich and pumpkin juice.

"Hey Rose, isn't that Tonks?" Al asked, gesturing at one of the hundred owls near our table.

"Oh yes, I think it'll be for me. I wrote to mum yesterday." I said. Sure enough, Tonks flew towards me, and I grabbed the letter.

"There ya go, Tonks." I said, giving him a bit of my leftover pumpkin juice. She hooted, and flew away.

I eagerly opened the letter.

_Dear Rose, _

_I got both your letters. I got the last one around midnight. The owl you sent is really speedy._

_Firstly, by all means, be friends with whoever you want to. I know you are intelligent enough to know who's good or not, so I'm leaving it to you. Dad has to stay in Australia for a year, so invite Scorpius for Christmas to our home, oh, and his parents too. Bring along Jess' too._

_McLaggen is behind you now? Tell your brothers or friends about this. If he's getting really stupid, tell a teacher. You can tell Professor Joanna, the charms teacher. She'll help you. I know her, she's aunt Fleur's friend._

_Tell about Scorpius to dad after this year. I have a feeling he'll burst if you tell him by post._

_Love you,_

_Mum_

I folded the letter and kept it safe inside my pocket. And mused about it.

I think I'll tell Scorp and Jess. Why not Al, I don't know. I mean, Al and James have been with me since I was a day old. And Jess, well, she's my girlfriend, so.

So that afternoon after lunch, just before Potions I cornered Scorp and Jess.

"You get going, Al, I think James asked for you." I fended off Al.

"I want to tell you something." I said seriously, to the both of them. "It's about…"

"McLaggen." They said in unison.

"You know." I said quietly, blushing.

"Rose," Scorp started, giving Jess a glance. "Isn't it obvious? Plus, after your mum wrote to us too." He said, and suddenly gave a smile. "She's a darling."

"Mum wrote to you?" I asked him incredulously.

"Well, she did." Jess said, nodding. "And told us to do a little something."

"Which is?" I asked.

"Watching you." Scorp gave a reassuring smile.

"Apparently, your mum knows you very well." Jess said, staring into my eyes. I felt sweat coming down my head. "Goodness, it's so hot here!" I said, fanning myself furiously. Scorp gave a weak chuckle, while Jess gave an icy expression.

"So what happened last night?" She asked curiously. I froze.

"How d'you know about that? " I asked indignantly. "Were you invading my privacy by spying at me?"

"Well, we weren't spying, firstly." Scorp said quickly. "And we're not invading your privacy, we're just trying to…oh my! Potions!" He said, and ran into the dungeon. We entered just as Professor Bones came in. She cast around an observant look.

"You must sit in your yesterday's allotment only." She said soberly, and the class groaned. As everybody moved their bags and cast loathing looks at their partners, I never acknowledged McLaggen.

"I found most of you are pretty good." Bones said. "But one pair has done the most awful potion I've ever seen." She picked up a vial, and the class gasped. The potion is supposed to be a bright gold colored one, but the one in the vial was of murky, mud brown colored, and was smoking slightly. For some reason, I heard McLaggen chuckle.

Bones threw it into the bin, and scanned all our heads. Finally, she cleared her throat.

"I think, a bit of extra lessons will be necessary for Miss Brown."

I felt the whole class' eye on me.


	6. Chapter 6

Times Change

I am very sorry, but I messed up this story slightly. The thing is, I am sort of selling it to you all now. Any takers? Just do me a favor and discuss the further plot with me if you want to continue it.

Thanks for the four followers I had, the 1 reviewer and this story reaching the favorites of another.


End file.
